banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince/Princess
Whether from a privileged upbringing or social elevation through worthy deeds, nobility is a station to which many aspire. To some princes and princesses, their mantle is one of responsibility and the duties of governance. To others, the privileges of rank are rewards to flaunt and lavish upon themselves, without consideration of the commoners, peasants, and other underlings who exist wholly beneath their notice. Abilities Royal (Ex) At 1st level, a princess may choose a region where she is famous for her royal blood, and within that region, the locals are more likely to react favorably toward the princess. The princess gains a bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks in that area and to influence people from that area. At 1st level, this region is a settlement or settlements with a total population of 1,000 or fewer people, and the modifier on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks is +2. As the princess grows more famous, additional areas learn of her (typically places where she has lived or traveled, or settlements adjacent to those where she is known) and her bonuses apply to even more people. At 5th level, the region is a settlement or settlements with a total population of 5,000 or fewer people, and the modifier on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks is +4. At 9th level, the region is a settlement or settlements with a total population of up to 25,000 people, and the modifier on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks is +6. At 13th level, the region is a settlement or settlements with a total population of up to 100,000 people, and the modifier to Diplomacy and Intimidate is +8. At 17th level and above, the princess’s renown has spread far, and most civilized folk know of her (GM’s discretion); the princess’s modifier on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks is +10. This ability replaces the Bardic Performance gained at 1st Level. Affluent (Ex) At each level, a princess gains a stipend worth a number of gil equal to 500 multiplied by her bard level. (She gains 500 gil at 1st level, an additional 1,000 gil at 2nd level, and so on.) This ability replaces Bardic Knowledge. Prestigious Influence (Ex) At 2nd level, a princess can use her influence to receive special treatment, favors, and other services. She effectively has a pool of virtual gil equal to 150 gil plus 10 gil per bard level to spend on services and non-material goods. This pool replenishes at the beginning of every week. Services and non-material goods available to a princess include: * Pay for lodgings, stabling, taxes, and tolls. * Improve her lifestyle quality. * Hire entertainers, messengers, mounts, servants, transport, workers, and so on. * Obtain invitations to exclusive events, or entry into privileged locations. * Spread rumors or start a whispering campaign. * Purchase spellcasting services. * Employ an expert hireling to make a skill check with a check bonus of +10 plus her bard level (50 gil). A princess cannot permanently gain goods or wealth from this ability; boons attainable from this ability are generally only available in settlements of 5,000 people or more. The exact benefits available in a location are subject to GM discretion. This replaces Versatile Instrument. Bardic Performance - Gather Crowd (Ex) At 4th Level, the Princess is skilled at drawing an audience. If she is in a settlement or populated area, she can shout, sing, or otherwise make herself noticed in order to attract an audience to her impromptu stage. The size of the crowd depends on the local population, but typically is a number of people equal to half of the bard’s level × the result of the princess’s Perform check. The crowd gathers over the next 1d10 rounds. If the princess fails to engage the crowd (such as by performing, kissing babies, trying to use fascinate, and so on), it disperses over the next 1d10 rounds. This replaces the 4th Level Performance. Demanding Attention (Ex) At 9th level, the princess has learned how to focus attention on herself so thoroughly that even the presence of danger does not distract her adoring crowd. When using fascinate, a target making a save to break the effect because of a potential threat takes a –4 penalty on that save, and even obvious threats require a save rather than automatically breaking the effect. Creatures affected by the princess’s fascinate ability ignore the shaken condition. This replaces Well-Versed. Category:Archetypes